Eternity
by PineapplePsychic
Summary: The second instalment of Blond of Scratch, Scratch of Brunet. This is the very end and is a one shot. Please don't flame me. Also while Amelia and Nate never regret a thing at all, not everyone feels that way. Bitter ending and T to be safe.


Amelia woke up with a groan then got out of bed and ready for school. She hated school with a passion normally but lately it's been worse; every girl in school was giving her hell for dating Nathan one of the hottest guys ever while being best friends with Greg who lately has been getting a tiny bit too friendly. She sighed then drove to school, the beautiful thing about Nate was he knew Amelia was the kind of girl who liked a little space and he was the same way. Greg tried to hang out with her every second of school it was getting annoying and at first she thought she was getting the wrong idea but lately he's been even more forward. Yesterday she told Nate and he admitted he had been mad at the two but more so him then her. Amelia then turned to look in the back seat; of course Nate somehow got in her car and put a red tulip in the back. She picked it up and carried it inside with a smile.

Everyone knew Nathan gave her a tulip just about every day and found it insanely sweet however he actually showed up at school to talk to Greg. After the talk Nate pinched her then walked out with a wink and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Really?" Greg asked her angry. "Well you did try to kiss me yesterday." She whispered then he glared. "I didn't tell him that but please stop." She had been whispering so no one else heard but they saw the body language, he was pissed while she was a little defensive. "What's going on?" Cecilia asked with a fake smile, well a faked concerned smile she loved the fact that the two were arguing. "Yes, he's spending more time with me than you. That's just not what good boyfriends do." Amelia said shaking her head then Cecilia looked at Nate who was now glaring holes into her head even though he knew he deserved it. "Whoops… guess I let the cat out of the bag on that one." She said acting just like Cecelia when she said something horrible but true to hurt someone's feelings or embarrass them. Amelia gave Nate an apologetic smile then a real one and walked off leaving him with the blond. Greg officially had Amelia out of his system for that one, trapping her with that bitch however he did notice that Vivian girl looked rather amazing lately… she hated him though… well he like Nate liked a challenge.

Amelia and Greg were sitting on the wall at lunch they always sat at no one else seemed to be able to climb. "…Hey Amelia?" "Yo?" Amelia asked taking a drink of her soda. "Doesn't it ever bother you?" "Yes, does what bother me?" Amelia asked then Greg gave her a light push before saying. "Vampires." "I hate myself for being involved in such cliché book lovely dovey shit but no it doesn't bother me. Say are there werewolves?" "Why not as me baby?" Asked some guy on the other side of the wall meaning he didn't go to or wasn't at the school. "And you are?" "Troy, a werewolf; so why is a cute little piece of ass like you with this blood sucking looser?" "Well he's my boyfriend's brother so, by the way at least he doesn't have to worry about flees. I really hope not all werewolves are dicks like that." She said the last part to Greg while Tory glared at her then Nathan was next to her. "Troy." "Nathan, she with you?" "You already know." Nathan said almost as if arguing with an old friend. "How would you feel if I took her?" Amelia's jaw jetted out at little then set. "Sorry she's kind of been kidnapped a few times already I don't think that would end well for you." Greg said then Troy got a look at her face. "Whatever she looked weak anyway." Amelia hopped down and went to punch him in the face only stopped and turned around before Greg helped her back up.

"What's the matter baby afraid I bite?" Tory asked then Amelia said. "I'm sure you do but I just don't like you enough to punch you plus it would mean having to talk to you later. We're done here." She went back to eating and Nate smirked before putting an arm around her shoulder then asked. "So Troy, how are things with… I forget her name." "Baby momma?" Tory asked and Nate nodded. "Fucking bitch won't shut up about being my mate when we all know she ain't." Nate shook his head. "I always said she was a gold digger." "Yea, yea." Tory said before walking off then Greg said. "The two used to be best friends, now their sworn enemies." "He swore I was his enemy I never did the same." Nate said with a shrug before shooing Greg and pulling Amelia into a kiss.

After school Amelia slipped into Nate's car happily then she gave him a smile and they drove off; Skylar was full on mom mode again so no middle of the night trips meaning they had to hang out during the day when they could. At the moment they were making out in an empty housing complex that was in construction. Amelia liked it when they spent time together oddly enough it never seemed like enough, like yea there was the time but something was missing. However she didn't feel that way when Nate pulled her into his lap maybe it was because Nate tried to keep the touching to a minimum, though she didn't get why. Today thankfully he was far from distant and she loved it. "You seem happy today." He commented then she moved some hair out of her face. "Because you normally don't kiss me like this." "Aw, are you sad I'm not touching you?" "Little bit." She said honestly then she went back to kissing him as he chuckled. Nate had wondered if it was right to date Amelia all the time, she was alive and that was his only problem since he wanted to suck her blood out all the time it wasn't even funny. She knew that though, he had tried to break up with her because of it so she kicked him and told him not to be late picking her up on their date the next night. Nate also was a little worried about Amelia finding out about his leaving. When she turned the age he looked –twenty- which was in two years. He was either going to change her or leave he decided because he wouldn't want to watch as she grew older knowing she didn't love him enough to change.

When Amelia walked back into her house Nate went to her window then back to his car before driving off, her mother looked pissed and was sitting in her room waiting. "Hey mom what's up?" "Care to explain I just now found out you were dating two boys at once." "What?" "Two brothers none the less." "Oh not this crap, Greg and I were never more than friends and I am dating Nate no one else. People are just retards. Besides Greg gave me the creeps when we first moved here, so there is no chance of me getting with him ever." Amelia said and her mother nodded glad she hadn't cheated on anyone, cheating was wrong and something Skylar did frequently; it's not that she liked or supported cheating it's just any time she met a guy an even better one would come along and get in her pants before she knew what hit her. Amelia knew that her mother's unfortunate addiction was cheating which is why Amelia's father a cardiovascular surgeon in Minnesota hated her mother with a passion and didn't really like Amelia because he wanted a boy plus Amelia voted to stay with her mom any time she was asked. "Look mom, did you ever think of saying you aren't looking for a relationship before you go on dating anyone. Give it more time and see what happens?" "…Shut up I have." Skylar said hugging her knees then she looked around. "What's with the tulips?" Sometimes Skylar was truly dense.

"Oh… well I want to meet this Nathan fellow if he give you flowers all the time." Amelia shrugged then Greg texted her that there was a party, Amelia said no thanks then sat next to her mom and they spent all day talking. Then the next morning Skylar said she was going to be gone for four days. "Why?" "Heading on a trip with your Aunt Penelope." Which was Skylar code for man hunting in Vegas; Amelia said okay then found out when she was leaving in ten minutes then they said bye and left the house. Amelia was actually excited, four days where she could have Nate in the house and not have to worry about Skylar; it was going to be awesome. So she texted Nate as Greg picked her up then she told him. "Party?" "No, if anyone comes over it's just you, Nate, Vivian, and Ursula." "…So what's Vivian's deal… why does she hate me?" He asked the last part in hopes Amelia didn't realize why he asked. "I don't know, plan on asking her out soon?" "No." Greg said thinking he was busted but she acted like she didn't know so he assumed he as safe. Greg however held his breath as they walked into school then just as they went to part ways. "Oh, but FYI, she loves Mongolian food." She said not looking back to see Greg walk into a brick pillar. "Stupid." Amelia said shaking her head before opening her locker, a box of chocolates from Troy. Threw them out then went to class while texting Nate about it.

Later when Nate showed up in her room he kissed her hard on the mouth with hands on either side of her face. "Hey to you to." She said with a laugh then he was above her still kissing her and she decided not to ask questions just enjoy. After a little while Nate pulled away. "Hi." He said with a smile and she giggled some despite her not being the type to giggle. "So what's with the extra affection- not that I'm complaining." She added softly then Nate sat at the top of her bed and leaned against the head rest before pulling her to straddle him but sit on his legs which were crossed. "Tory, he just did it to piss me off." "Oh, eh whatever he's got nothing on you." Amelia said making Nate smirk. "Well maybe you could help me figure that out, see I'm a little confused." He said jokingly as he pulled her closer and in for another kiss. Amelia noticed Nate tasted like blood which was gross but she was not fixing to complain when she was finally getting somewhere with him. Oh the horror if someone walked in, Nate's hands were up her shirt and she was French kissing him like crazy. OF COURSE that's when Vivian and Ursula bust in. "What the hell?" They asked simultaneously. "What the fuck? Knock!" Amelia screamed before she threw her shoe and they closed the door to meet it with a dull thud before they opened the door again. "Well sorry, Greg said your mom was gone and we should come over." "I said you could **however** I didn't invite you over." Amelia said so Vivian stuck her hands up in defeat saying okay then she turned with Ursula who said. "Apparently we aren't allowed over for a day or two."

"…and they're gone." Nate said before the two went back to what they were doing only this time Amelia's shirt came off and Nate was moving her so she was laying down next to him then Greg busted in. "Hey where are- HI there." He said then Nate sat up and Amelia hid behind him. "Vivian and Ursula were kindly asked to leave by Amelia I however won't be nice if you don't get out now." Greg started snickering then walked out. "I don't think I'll be back here for like a week." Nate then sighed. "Well the mood has been shot and stabbed." "Then buried six feet under." Amelia said before lying back with a groan then Nate kissed near her belly button then all the way up. "We can fix that." "I'm sure we can." Amelia said with a smirk wondering what exactly caused the 360 changed in how Nate usually acted about getting this close however he tasted like blood so he must have fed before coming over so he didn't have to worry about being hungry around or from her. Also a few weeks ago it had seemed like the girls were joking when they said it was a turn on feeding but damned did Amelia want it to be true at the moment.

"Are you okay with my doing this? I may be compelling you just a tiny bit." "Compelling me?" Amelia asked; she hadn't worn her earrings in a long time. "Yea, after a vampire feeds they sometimes do it unintentionally." "Oh… no I'm cool with it." She said pulling him in for another kiss; she loved he was smart enough not to question her.

A little later Amelia had to throw out her bloody sheets but not because of sex, which Amelia had been going for. Nope, he bit her. It was strictly accidental Troy had jumped in her window and Nate accidentally bit her side. Both guys started to freak out immediately soon her sheets and mattress were soaked in blood and she would definitely die. "Dude changes her." Troy said hitting Nate's shoulder. "What? If she wanted to be a vampire she'd have asked by now." "I love you to death but shut up and change me this fucking hurts." She said then Tory laughed. "I like her spunk." Nate then gave her a look just to double check and she clearly had no problem or fear so he bit her taking some blood then gave her some of his blood. "Sorry, but the only way to solidify it is to kill you." Troy said then suddenly Amelia woke up on her bed with the blinds closed and Nate sitting on her dresser. "Did I just…" "Become a vampire? Yea." "Oh… that means." "You're dead." Nate said nodding then Amelia asked. "How'd you kill me?" "Stabbed you in the chest." "Romantic." She quipped.

Nate and Amelia of course didn't tell anyone and Troy wouldn't tell anyone, it wasn't his business so he would leave the two alone. So at the moment the two awkwardly sat there. "Why is it awkward now?" Amelia asked feeling it was stupid to find the situation awkward, it was going to happen eventually. "Because I doubt you actually wanted to be one." "Particularly no, however I want to be with you and I figured it would happen eventually anyway." She said with a shrug then Nate asked. "Will you marry me?" "Ha-ha." Amelia said thinking he was joking then Nate walked over and she had taken a step back into the wall. "Are you serious?" She asked a little shocked then he had his right hand beside her head. "Yes."

Greg knew something was up when that night Nate was packing his things. "What are you doing?" "…Packing for a week." "Oh… why? I thought Amelia was staying here for spring break." "Nope, we're going somewhere." Nate said with a smile then Greg turned his older brother to face him. "What's with the smile?" "…Well…" Nate's smile turned to a face that said 'I shouldn't really be happy about **that**'before he told his brother what happened. "So she's a vampire now?" "Yea… but that's not everything… you get to be a best man pretty soon." Nate said sitting on his bed looking up at his little brother who stood there dumbfounded. "You're getting married? Nate you're over a thousand years old while she's only eighteen." "So? Last time I checked you made a go at her." Nate said thinking correctly about it being about her age. "I don't mean that, she's too young to be a vampire, and what eighteen years old gets married?" Greg asked then Nate stood. "Her… why aren't you happy for us? I get we are **far** from any form of normal but we're happy." Greg sighed. "When do I need the suit?" "In like to years, relax bro we aren't getting hitched then honeymooning for spring break or something. Just getting married eventually." "Well congratulations."

Greg opened his eyes from the memories that took the place of dreams. Next to him was Vivian, he loved her but not like Amelia. Amelia was all he wanted while Vivian was the second best but there was a huge gap. He watched as Amelia and Greg got married then they left however he always saw them. They were happy and in love with nothing needed but the other. It made Greg sick. That should have been him. Nate was not who she met first, no it should be Greg she would love for eternity.


End file.
